


His Boy (A Kagehina fluff-smut one shot)

by goodforlou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kageyama’s obsessed with Hinata’s legs, Living Together, M/M, Might be an entire work?, Not Underage, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Teasing, Time Skips, cursing, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodforlou/pseuds/goodforlou
Summary: It’s been four years since they’ve been together. Officially. Kageyama never thought he’d end up here, like this, with this boy. His boy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	His Boy (A Kagehina fluff-smut one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on Archive, so I hope you enjoy it. No beta, so let’s all cross our fingers that my grammar isn’t too bad. Anyways if you like Kagehina, fluff and smut, domestic fluff and more, than stick around! (^人^)
> 
> Might be making this into a whole fic because it’s been in my head for too long. But maybe someone can enjoy it too. This is planned to be an A/B/O fic but this one-shot can be read without mention of that.
> 
> Highly, highly recommend listening to “Devils Advocate” by The Neighbourhood during this. It is... 𝚢𝚎𝚜
> 
> Okay enough rambling, enjoy!

It was only natural that a simultaneous week of waking up next to each other, going for a morning run at that little secluded runners spot near their apartment, and taking the train to go their separate ways would lead to this. It was a rather good way for them to connect, after every hectic week.

The decent sized apartment was filled with soft smiles and touches as Hinata paraded around Kageyama in the kitchen.

“Kageyama! Hurry! I wanna watch the new action movie Natsu told me about.” He bounced on his feet, jumping closer to the grumbling tall man. “Stop it idiot, do you want dinner or not?” The sneer that took too much than he would like to admit to put on, began to dissolve when Hinata looked up at him through his lashes. He shoved Hinata softly hiding his blush as he reached for another egg beside him. Hinata chuckled, walking away to set up the living room.

He crawled up over the grey couch, pulling the slightly ajar window closed, curtains following. “Kageyama did you hear that Yachi just got that internship at that place her mom works for?” He half-shouted, popping his head around the corner. Kageyama nodded softly, humming as he turned to Hinata with a mouth full of the pork curry. “She tried to tell me the numerous different ways she couldn’t do it.” He paused walking over to the fridge, continuing the typical one-sided conversation he had with his boyfriend.

“Of course I told her she was wrong, that she had gotten the internship in the first place, but she never listens.” He set the carton of milk roughly on the counter, the jug immediately toppling over. “Gwahh!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama turned around swiftly ready to dive for it, but Hinata grabbed it quickly, smiling nervously up at his rather pissy boyfriend through a sheepish smile. Hehe. He climbed quickly to his feet readying the glasses to take to the living room. “She can absolutely do it, I know she can!” Kageyama nodded at that, reaching down to kill the burner, waving his hands at Hinata for bowls. Hinata’s eyes lit up, shining as he shoved the stack of bowls into narrow hands.

The two of them quickly made their way to the couch settling in against each other closely but not quite cuddling yet. Hinata smiled up at Kageyama, commenting on the curry like he did every time he made it, Kageyama nodding with a soft smile as he reached for the remote.

A half hour later, and two empty bowls that were lit up by the fluorescent of the TV, the two of them pressed close. Kageyama was tucked against the corner of the couch for support. Hinata with his arms and side cuddled against him, legs pulled up to his knees.

It wasn’t even about 90 minutes into the movie before Hinata looked up through sleepy eyes snuggling further into Kageyama's neck, breathing softly as he nudged the pale skin. Kageyama stiffened, swallowing. “Are you sniffing me, Shou?” He went unanswered for a few moments before, lips met his neck, trailing up to his jawline. He swallowed thickly, taking one last glance at the screen before the smaller man was nibbling at the shell of his ear. Kageyama sighed heavily, cupping the side of Hinata’s face to bring him up towards his lips. They melted together languidly, soft lips meeting each other with increasing vigor. Kageyama pulled at Hinata’s hip, a silent request to climb into his lap to straddle him. Hinata leaned forward, licking at the taller man’s bottom lip to open his mouth further, a hand sliding into black hair at the back of Kageyama's neck. Kageyama pulled away, dipping his head down to begin an assault of kisses at the line of Hinata’s jaw. Hinata swallowed, his eyes slipping closed in bliss.

“Mm Kageyama, you’re gonna leave marks.” He whined breathily. Too involved already to push away. He felt himself loosening up, his shoulders dropping as Kageyama continued further down his neck, teeth grazing at a mark near his collarbone. “Ehh,” he breathed, eyebrows turning up at the surge of heat that was beginning to get tough to ignore in his stomach. Kageyama pulled at his shirt, grunting a soft ‘Off ‘ at him. Hinata tugged his shirt off his body quickly, reconnecting their lips as Kageyama began to tilt him backwards, back landing upon soft grey fabric. Kageyama leaned over him, supporting himself on his hands as he leaned down to kiss on the redheads chest, taking a pink nipple into his mouth, using his teeth to lightly bite, looking up at Hinata through sharp eyes, Hinata softly whimpering into the apartment space. “Fuck Kageyama, that feels good. Ahh” Kageyama let go with a smack after a while, the sound obscene. He trailed down further, fingers slipping into Hinata’s sweats as he pulled down at the black fabric.

“Mhmm” the smaller man hummed, tilting his head back and moving a finger between his teeth absentmindedly. Kageyama slowly pulled down the sweats with both hands, kissing softly at a hipbone, as he looked up through black fringe. It wasn’t long before Hinata was completely stripped of his clothes, said man panting hotly now, Kageyama relenting as he pulled off his own shirt. He pulled at Hinata’s ankle pressing a kiss into the bone, as he relished in the sight before him. His boy, flushed red cheeks, the tilt of Hinata’s jawline pointed towards the sky and hazy eyes that were fixed on the man peering down at him. They remained there nonverbally, the only sound filling the apartment was Hinata’s rough pants and the kisses Kageyama was leaving on Hinata’s ankle. He pulled the ankle towards him, placing it on his hip as he sank down to reach mouth to Hinata’s entrance. Hinata hissed, the finger in his mouth pink from relentless biting. Kageyama pulled him closer against his face wrapping his arm around slim thighs as he licked more feverently, testing Hinata a little as he pressed in with his tongue.

Hinata sighed deeply, involuntarily tilting his hips up into Kageyama's teasing tongue. He pulled away suddenly, landing a teasing bite against his inner thigh, as he reached for the lube they kept in the crack of the couch cushion.

He would never admit Hinata was right, when he said they should keep it there for good measure.

He coated his pointer and middle, tossing the bottle elsewhere before pressing a finger against him, as if to test him. Hinata seemed to still in anticipation, his eyes opening to look at Kageyama. Kageyama breathed at that, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as precum spilled thickly in his sweats. Hinata was looking at him through thick lashes, sweaty auburn hair sticking to his forehead, a layer of spit shining on red lips. Fuck. He pressed a finger in, Hinata’s head dropping back down to meet the cushion. He set a slow rhythm, slowly changing it up according to Hinata’s reaction.

Kageyama lowered himself down again, taking Hinata’s cock into his mouth as he curled his finger in and up. Hinata let out a string of curses as Kageyama took him in, Hinata’s hips rocking to meet the curl of his finger as he sucked at his cock, not taking him all the way in. “Fuck. Mm, god yes Kageyama.” Kageyama took him in further, feeling himself grow hotter at the desperate whines that were flowing out of his boyfriend's mouth now.

He added a second finger, scissoring his fingers as he kept Hinata still from moving out of his grasp. Hinata dug his heel into Kageyama's shoulder roughly, ushering him to pull off. Kageyama stopped immediately looking up at him for question. Hinata panted hotly, swallowing before he spoke. “Keep fingering me, but don’t — don’t suck me off anymore, I’ll cum too fast.” Kageyama nodded in thought, removing his fingers before meeting Hinata’s entrance to his mouth, pulling both legs to his shoulders.

Hinata’s fingers seized momentarily at the couch fabric, pulling at it before his hands replaced fabric with the sensitive skin of his chest.

Five minutes of Kageyama licking, kissing, and sucking at his entrance had him practically boneless as he thrusted his tongue into the smaller man, long bony fingers pulling at the soft flesh of Hinata’s thighs as he kept Hinata’s hips from rocking too much. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Hinata wasn’t just softly whining anymore, he was practically shouting moans high in throat, the sound reverberating deep from within his chest.

He felt Hinata’s legs slightly shaking from either side of him, as he continued fervent licks at the man’s tight ring of muscle. Hinata’s heels were scraping slightly at his back now, his thighs tightening around Kageyama. “Kageyama, fuck—I’m gonna cum.” Kageyama pulled off wiping his mouth before he leaned down to meet Hinata’s lips.

Hinata surged forward to meet them, Kageyama smirking slightly as he pulled away. He pushed at Hinata’s shoulder, leaning closer to his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth as he got close. “Let me show you how you taste, Shou.” Hinata nodded slowly, entranced, his panting quiet between them. Kageyama slowly moved to Hinata’s mouth, brown eyes tracking him as he leaned down to cup Hinata’s jaw.

He grabbed his jaw softly at first leaning to kiss him before hardening his hold sharply, tilting back Hinata’s chin. He connected their mouths deeply, Hinata’s eyes fluttering closed as he hummed into the kiss, legs curing up to place his feet flat against the couch.

Kageyama relented a bit, sucking at his tongue as Hinata squirmed under him. He pulled away, Hinata’s breath now coming heavy between them. “Take off your sweats.” He breathed, eyes determined. This went beyond his passion for volleyball, those eyes usually resembling a spark. These eyes however, were full of pure want and need. He needed Kageyama.

Kageyama kicked his sweats off quickly, hissing at the cold air that hit him as he leaned over Hinata fully naked now. “I need you now, Kageyama, fuck please.” Kageyama snickered, reaching for the lube again as he slicked himself up. “Since when do you beg, Shou?” Hinata whined, his face, scrunching in frustration. “Just fuck me, you big lug.” Kageyama almost sputtered at that, his frown turning from mild irritation to smouldering heat as he stroked himself. Hinata looked at him expectantly, on his elbows now looking at Kageyama’s cock in thought. “You gonna cum on me, or in me?” He looked up innocently, his voice playfully serious.

Kageyama practically growled at that, yanking Hinata’s hips towards him as he positioned himself. He pressed just the tip in, the two of them sighing as they relaxed into it. Kageyama leaned forward, Hinata sinking back into the couch. “Mmm, thank god.” Kageyama's brows scrunched inward in concentration as he pulled Hinata’s hips up towards him, aiming to hit deeper. Hinata watched with impatient eyes, before he froze. “Damnit, Kageyama you forget a condom.” Kageyama cursed freezing too, growing frustrated at his own lack of stimulation before he fumbled for the little silver foil.

They were back in position quickly, Kageyama pushing in far quicker than he had before, a pillow at the small of Hianta’s back as he sunk all the way to the hilt. They still there, Kageyama's mouth parting hotly, licking his lips wet as he tests the feeling. “Fuck you feel good, Shou.” Hinata rolled his hips impatiently at that, gesturing Kageyama to move.

He started slowly, leaning back on his heels as he pulled Shouyou’s hips into his. He rocked into Hinata, his own breath coming out faster than he’d like. His pace picked up, his grip deathly on freckled thighs. They panted together, mouths connecting sloppily as the sound of slapping skin, and wet echoed throughout the apartment, the movie long over.

Hinata pulled away from his mouth, a choked moan pushing its way out from his mouth. “Yes, _GOD YES_ , mm right there, right—“ he squeezed his eyes tightly, the feeling rendering him speechless. Kageyama was trying his best not to make too much noise, but that was already a failed plan with the little huffs that were coming out of his own mouth. His thrusts speed up, a grunt falling from red bitten lips as he leaned into the tight heat around him.

Kageyama's pace was almost impossible now, his hips snapping directly against Hinata’s prostate. They were both covered in sweat, and god knows what all. The couch cushions were going to be questionable…to say the least.

“Kageyama, I’m not gonna last, fuck, so good baby.” Kageyama felt himself jolt at the pet name, as Hinata moaned, sending sparks through him that definitely didn’t help him in lasting any longer than he knew he would. He took a moment to look down at Hinata the auburn hair on his forehead rocking back in tandem with every thrust. God, was he beautiful.

It was all Kageyama could do before his hips were jumping, thrusts quickening as Hinata’s moans went silent and he was shouting, hands scrambling as he involuntarily arched into Kageyama’s hips. He tightened around Kageyama, thick white spurts of cum landing on his chest as Kageyama moved impossibly faster, not far behind Hinata.

Kageyama groaned deep from his chest as his hips snapped up into Hinata, the other man still shuddering through his own orgasm. Kageyama squeezed at the skin just below Hinata’s hip bones leaving bright red welts from the grip. He saw stars, white hot pleasure flooding his every nerve as he finished into Hinata. He felt himself go slack, fighting to keep himself upright.

Hinata was mostly limp, his breath still coming ragged as they both came down from their high. Hinata grunted from the over sensitivity, nudging Kageyama with his foot, the taller man pulling out with a huff. He grimaced at the condom, tying it off before he slumped back next to Hinata.

The two of them laid there, coming back down from ecstasy as Hinata’s hand slipped into damp black hair. “Was that, don’t take this offensively, but unnaturally good?” He looked up at Kageyama briefly, the man much further from normal breathing, nodding as he swallowed. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding as he readied himself to speak. “It’s been a week.” He murmured quietly. Hinata turned to face him, the hand that he had extended towards the ceiling falling down. “What?” He asked humorously as he looked at Kageyama. Kageyama opened his eyes to pout at him, knowing he’d get made fun of. “It’s been a week since we… you know..” Hinata pressed his lips together, suppressing a laugh before shaking his head. “No,” he laughed, “I don’t know.” A giggle fell through his lips at the last syllable.

Kageyama glared at him, shoving Hinata with such force he screamed. “Gwahh! Kageyama, I’ll fall!” Kageyama huffed, stuffing a red face into the couch cushions. “What do you want me to say it’s been a week since we had a good orgasm?” His voice muffled from the fabric he had buried his face into. “Well, a week for you.” Hinata smiled. It was already too late before he was being shoved off the couch. Kageyama huffed as he pretended to turn a blind eye. Hinata popped up from the side of the couch, a pout on his face as he glared back at Kageyama. “Mad I had an orgasm without you, Yama? Huh? You were asleep!” He mock-glared at Kageyama, said man watching him with amusement, head turned into the cushion on his side. Hinata crossed his arms in defense, mumbling out something about showering.“Speaking of showers, we need one.” He pointed to Hinata’s cum stained stomach, before pushing himself up.

Hinata lifted his pointer up, signaling him to wait. He reached down next to him, grabbing a piece of fabric, Kageyama’s shirt, before using it to wipe off the rest of the cum. “See? All clean!” He beamed at Kageyama, before feeling the flick of the man’s finger against his forehead. “That’s my shirt, idiot!” He tugged the shirt away from Hinata, inspecting it like Hinata had torn a hole through it. “It’s the 21st century Yama, there’s washers.” He got to his feet, gesturing to Kageyama to follow him to the showers; the taller man getting up with a grunt as he almost tripped over Hinata’s black sweats. Idiot. “I heard that Kageyama! Get your ass over here before the water gets cold.” Kageyama basically stomped his way to the shower, glaring at the shorter man who was already soaping up.

“What are we gonna do about the cushions?” He asked, stepping under the spray, closing his eyes as he wet his hair. “Hmm? The cushions? What about—Shit! Kageyama, the cushions! They have cum all over them!” He began scrambling in the shower, his hands moving in exaggerated jumps, nearly missing the back of Kageyama’s head. “My mom! Oh god, my mom! She’ll— she’ll see if she comes over Kageyama! What are we gonna d-“ Kageyama placed a soapy hand over his mouth, quieting him instantly. “We clean them, idiot. Quiet about it and shower.” Hinata scowled, wiping soap off of his mouth, before nodding almost as if he was convincing himself, quickly going back to his shower. Kageyama shook his head, resigning to the boy’s thoughts. He resumed, running eucalyptus shampoo through his own hair before they quickly finished up. The soft sounds of the shower and laughter echoing out through the Tokyo apartment.

Just another end to a rather stressful week. One he could be grateful for. One he couldn't have imagined he’d be in, with this boy. His boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this, or leave some kudos if you’d like. Have a great day! ♡ॢ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎


End file.
